<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weeabo One-shots by DakotaInExile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233029">Weeabo One-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaInExile/pseuds/DakotaInExile'>DakotaInExile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail, One Piece, Other - Fandom, RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(This is a weird mix of things), Canon Divergence - One piece - MHA - Fairy Tail, For ideas that randomly turn into one-shots, Its simply gay, M/M, Multi-fandom one-shots, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Not really a reason for it, One Piece - Freeform, Random - Freeform, Short One Shot, This is where all my one-shots go, fairy tail - Freeform, m/m - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:49:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaInExile/pseuds/DakotaInExile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for all my wasted stories that I still love but don't really want to make a full-fledged story of, so they become one-shots! Yayy, (Also, if anyone wants to turn any of my one-shots into full-fledged stories then feel free to ask permission, I will most likely say yes bc I'd love to see how'd someone else write it.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Kim Dokja/Yoo Jonghyuk, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heya guys, 'case you didn't read the description here's a recap of what this mess is about. (If you did then feel free to skip and go on reading lol)</p><p>This is for all my wasted stories that I still love but don't really want to make a full-fledged story of, so they become one-shots! Yayy, (Also, if anyone wants to turn any of my one-shots into full-fledged stories then feel free to ask permission, I will most likely say yes bc I'd love to see how'd someone else write it.) </p><p>Also, don't question the tags. No comment. Anyways, this is just a mix of multiple fandoms. As well as whatever else I can put with them, (As you can tell by some of the tags) yes this will be a crazy strange ride so hop off if you aren't ready. (Curiosity will drag you in anyways) Sooo, now that the introduction is done and you are prepared (Hopefully, grab the holy water and bible and pray that this is worth the trip to hell) let's continue to the first chapter of this One-shot madness~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>C'mon, keep moving. You aren't going to start reading the actual one-shots if you scroll like a sloth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Still here? I thought you'd be at the next chapter by now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wow...Do you just enjoy my company or are you too scared to continue?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This is probably going to continue for a while...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sure you don't wanna just scroll back up?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I'll admit, you're pretty dedicated if you're still here.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Have you not given up yet?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There's really nothing more here...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Sips tea and turns page* Still here? You must be pretty slow at scrolling...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hmm, how long will this go on?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>WIll it ever end?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I think not...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seriously, are you still scrolling?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well I guess you deserve something if you are dedicated to scroll all this way...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. [beep] A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. [ding] Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start.</p><p>PTSD anyone?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Did you enjoy the gift?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I'm guessing not...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I don't think this is going to stop for a while...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Have you given up?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Why continue to scroll? By now I feel like scrolling up might take less time than continuing to scroll down...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Want a cookie? Is that what you want?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Are you a BTS fan? Just asking, you seem pretty dedicated to the art of scrolling...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Peace was never an option." -Technoblade, at some point in time...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"All warfare is based on deception." -Sun Tzu, The Art Of War...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Are you enjoying the quotes? Man, this is a long scroll...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Where half way theeeeeere, Whoaaaaaa livin' on a prayer! (That this will end soon)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There are still 490582 characters left...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Sigh* This is so long...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Is there even anything at the end of this?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting." -Sun Tzu, The Art Of War...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ah, I think we're almost there, you still with me?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The opportunity to secure ourselves against defeat lies in our own hands, but the opportunity of defeating the enemy is provided by the enemy himself." -Sun Tzu, The Art Of War...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Victorious warriors win first and then go to war, while defeated warriors go to war first and then seek to win." -Sun Tzu, The Art Of War...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Almost there...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The good fighters of old first put themselves beyond the possibility of defeat, and then waited for an opportunity of defeating the enemy." -Sun Tzu, The Art Of War...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ah, here we are.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The unanimous Declaration of the thirteen united States of America, When in the Course of human events, it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another, and to assume among the powers of the earth, the separate and equal station to which the Laws of Nature and of Nature's God entitle them, a decent respect to the opinions of mankind requires that they should declare the causes which impel them to the separation.</p><p>We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness.--That to secure these rights, Governments are instituted among Men, deriving their just powers from the consent of the governed, --That whenever any Form of Government becomes destructive of these ends, it is the Right of the People to alter or to abolish it, and to institute new Government, laying its foundation on such principles and organizing its powers in such form, as to them shall seem most likely to effect their Safety and Happiness. Prudence, indeed, will dictate that Governments long established should not be changed for light and transient causes; and accordingly all experience hath shewn, that mankind are more disposed to suffer, while evils are sufferable, than to right themselves by abolishing the forms to which they are accustomed. But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same Object evinces a design to reduce them under absolute Despotism, it is their right, it is their duty, to throw off such Government, and to provide new Guards for their future security.--Such has been the patient sufferance of these Colonies; and such is now the necessity which constrains them to alter their former Systems of Government. The history of the present King of Great Britain is a history of repeated injuries and usurpations, all having in direct object the establishment of an absolute Tyranny over these States. To prove this, let Facts be submitted to a candid world.</p><p>He has refused his Assent to Laws, the most wholesome and necessary for the public good.</p><p>He has forbidden his Governors to pass Laws of immediate and pressing importance, unless suspended in their operation till his Assent should be obtained; and when so suspended, he has utterly neglected to attend to them.</p><p>He has refused to pass other Laws for the accommodation of large districts of people, unless those people would relinquish the right of Representation in the Legislature, a right inestimable to them and formidable to tyrants only.</p><p>He has called together legislative bodies at places unusual, uncomfortable, and distant from the depository of their public Records, for the sole purpose of fatiguing them into compliance with his measures.</p><p>He has dissolved Representative Houses repeatedly, for opposing with manly firmness his invasions on the rights of the people.</p><p>He has refused for a long time, after such dissolutions, to cause others to be elected; whereby the Legislative powers, incapable of Annihilation, have returned to the People at large for their exercise; the State remaining in the mean time exposed to all the dangers of invasion from without, and convulsions within.</p><p>He has endeavoured to prevent the population of these States; for that purpose obstructing the Laws for Naturalization of Foreigners; refusing to pass others to encourage their migrations hither, and raising the conditions of new Appropriations of Lands.</p><p>He has obstructed the Administration of Justice, by refusing his Assent to Laws for establishing Judiciary powers.</p><p>He has made Judges dependent on his Will alone, for the tenure of their offices, and the amount and payment of their salaries.</p><p>He has erected a multitude of New Offices, and sent hither swarms of Officers to harrass our people, and eat out their substance.</p><p>He has kept among us, in times of peace, Standing Armies without the Consent of our legislatures.</p><p>He has affected to render the Military independent of and superior to the Civil power.</p><p>He has combined with others to subject us to a jurisdiction foreign to our constitution, and unacknowledged by our laws; giving his Assent to their Acts of pretended Legislation:</p><p>For Quartering large bodies of armed troops among us:</p><p>For protecting them, by a mock Trial, from punishment for any Murders which they should commit on the Inhabitants of these States:</p><p>For cutting off our Trade with all parts of the world:</p><p>For imposing Taxes on us without our Consent:</p><p>For depriving us in many cases, of the benefits of Trial by Jury:</p><p>For transporting us beyond Seas to be tried for pretended offences</p><p>For abolishing the free System of English Laws in a neighbouring Province, establishing therein an Arbitrary government, and enlarging its Boundaries so as to render it at once an example and fit instrument for introducing the same absolute rule into these Colonies:</p><p>For taking away our Charters, abolishing our most valuable Laws, and altering fundamentally the Forms of our Governments:</p><p>For suspending our own Legislatures, and declaring themselves invested with power to legislate for us in all cases whatsoever.</p><p>He has abdicated Government here, by declaring us out of his Protection and waging War against us.</p><p>He has plundered our seas, ravaged our Coasts, burnt our towns, and destroyed the lives of our people.</p><p>He is at this time transporting large Armies of foreign Mercenaries to compleat the works of death, desolation and tyranny, already begun with circumstances of Cruelty &amp; perfidy scarcely paralleled in the most barbarous ages, and totally unworthy the Head of a civilized nation.</p><p>He has constrained our fellow Citizens taken Captive on the high Seas to bear Arms against their Country, to become the executioners of their friends and Brethren, or to fall themselves by their Hands.</p><p>He has excited domestic insurrections amongst us, and has endeavoured to bring on the inhabitants of our frontiers, the merciless Indian Savages, whose known rule of warfare, is an undistinguished destruction of all ages, sexes and conditions.</p><p>In every stage of these Oppressions We have Petitioned for Redress in the most humble terms: Our repeated Petitions have been answered only by repeated injury. A Prince whose character is thus marked by every act which may define a Tyrant, is unfit to be the ruler of a free people.</p><p>Nor have We been wanting in attentions to our Brittish brethren. We have warned them from time to time of attempts by their legislature to extend an unwarrantable jurisdiction over us. We have reminded them of the circumstances of our emigration and settlement here. We have appealed to their native justice and magnanimity, and we have conjured them by the ties of our common kindred to disavow these usurpations, which, would inevitably interrupt our connections and correspondence. They too have been deaf to the voice of justice and of consanguinity. We must, therefore, acquiesce in the necessity, which denounces our Separation, and hold them, as we hold the rest of mankind, Enemies in War, in Peace Friends.</p><p>We, therefore, the Representatives of the united States of America, in General Congress, Assembled, appealing to the Supreme Judge of the world for the rectitude of our intentions, do, in the Name, and by Authority of the good People of these Colonies, solemnly publish and declare, That these United Colonies are, and of Right ought to be Free and Independent States; that they are Absolved from all Allegiance to the British Crown, and that all political connection between them and the State of Great Britain, is and ought to be totally dissolved; and that as Free and Independent States, they have full Power to levy War, conclude Peace, contract Alliances, establish Commerce, and to do all other Acts and Things which Independent States may of right do. And for the support of this Declaration, with a firm reliance on the protection of divine Providence, we mutually pledge to each other our Lives, our Fortunes and our sacred Honor.</p><p> </p><p>So, was it worth it in the end? Probably a waste of time but you made it! Here, have a metal!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Be warned, smut ahead. Hands tied n stuff, as well as an embarrassing situation :P</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>How did it come to this? How had things gotten so dire?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This thought crossed Dokja’s mind as the stupid sunfish protagonist leaned over his body, a presence saying he was stronger than him. He couldn’t help but glance at the messages that were flowing into his head from the constellations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>___ * ___</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[The constellation ‘Demon-Like Judge of Fire’ is shrieking at the screen.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[The constellation ‘Prisoner Of The Golden Headband’ is shocked by the incarnation ‘Yoo Jonghyuk’s actions.’]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[The constellation ‘Secretive Plotter’ is interested in the interaction.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Some Constellations are waiting to see what happens.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Some Constellations want the incarnation ‘Yoo Jonghyuk’ to act.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sunfish seemed to smirk as he grabbed the under of my thighs and lifted my hips, my eyes were wide as I tried to calm down. “Yoo-!?!” I was interrupted by the sudden interaction between our lips, his hand slid under my shirt as I panicked internally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[The constellation ‘Demon-Like Judge of Fire’ has fainted from shock!]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[The constellation ‘Prisoner Of The Golden Headband’ is covering his bloodied nose.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[The constellation ‘Secretive Plotter’ is joyful.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Some Constellations are shocked!]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Some Constellations are enjoying the interaction.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Those assholes, getting off to this situation??’ My body shivered at his touch as he slid off his shirt, he had an amused expression on his face as he looked at my confusion. I hadn’t realized until I felt something pull at my wrists, he had tied my hands together. “Yoo Jonghyuk, what are you doing…?” I questioned as I stared at him, his cool calm yet cold and unfamiliarly soft gaze trained on my movements. I suddenly felt my jeans slide off as he tossed them to the side, my brows furrowed as he leaned towards me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried to move my tied hands and stop him but he held them to the bed, our faces were mere inches away, his hot breath mixing with mine as I drowned in the smell. The smell of the protagonist who lived through so many lives, suffered more than anyone, committed to a life alone so as to not hurt anyone else. Yet has fallen so deep as to not care about anyone, the cold-hearted protagonist I had always read about on the train, in bed at night, any chance I got to escape from the real world. That was what I thought, I hated yet also related to him. I couldn’t understand the pain of regressing over and over a thousand times, continuously losing everyone around you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he felt alone, and so did I. No one looked at me for me, they looked at me as the son of a murderer. My life was sold, packaged in a book by my mother, like material for other people’s enjoyment. I didn’t have anyone by my side, my family members brushed me off and left me alone. Everyone talked like they knew my life, like they understood yet treated me like trash anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost the same I guess, his life had been packed into The Ways Of Survival and I read it just the same as others read mine. I suppose ever since that novel became reality, I started to understand Yoo Jonghyuk’s reasoning and thoughts. His never faltering determination even in the 1845th regression, he suffered yet still had hope, somehow, someway. And I admired him for that, he didn’t care what others said and only focused on his goal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I kind of felt sentimental when I thought about it, I felt nostalgia thinking about how I’d stay up and read it, how it dragged me in and stirred my emotions. I could almost shed a tear, but in the current situation, I wanted to hit him. He had lifted my underwear a bit but didn’t let it pass my thighs, my face heated up as he nipped and licked at my neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[The constellation ‘Demon-Like Judge of Fire’ is covering her face and looking away.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[The constellation ‘Prisoner Of The Golden Headband’ has covered himself with tissues.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Some Constellations are pleased.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Some Constellations who enjoy lust and indulgence applaud.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘2000 coins have been sponsored’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Fuck, I forgot they were still watching.’ I suddenly felt fingers slide into my mouth as they pressed against my tongue, I panted when I suddenly felt him grab and stroke my dick. I bit down on Yoo Jonghyuk’s fingers as I slightly tipped my head back, he suddenly pulled his fingers in and out, a rhythmic motion that sent shivers through my body. I couldn’t prevent the noise that came from me as he pulled them out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mouth replaced the empty spot as I felt something at my entrance, I tugged at my arms and legs when he shoved two fingers in. I moaned into the kiss as a sensation of pain and pleasure coursed through my body, he slowly scissored me as I scratched at the shirt tied around my wrists. I slightly pulled away from the kiss “Y-Yoo Jo-!!” I gasped as he entered a third finger, he seemed strangely pleased at my reactions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I finally sighed with relief when he removed his fingers only to hold my breath when he took off his pants and underwear, he lifted my legs so they rested on his shoulders. Then he leaned forward, my legs bending with him as he pulled my underwear over my dick. The action being uncomfortable as it rubbed against the cloth, I couldn’t think of anything to say as he slid his dick into me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tipped my head back and groaned as he grasped his lips over my adams apple, the action strangely erotic. Once he was sat firmly all the way in, his lips moved to my ear “Do you know what I’ll do next? Prophet.” he said in a deep underlying tone as I harshly swallowed the saliva pooling in my mouth. I thought about it for a second as he nibbled on my earlobe, my eyes slightly widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slowly moved my head as I looked at him with a ‘you aren’t going to do what I think you are’ expression, he smirked as he moved towards my ear again “If you aren’t a prophet then you are definitely a mind reader.” he said as he pulled back and slammed back into me. I gripped onto the shirt as I gasped and threw my head back, 'That damn sunfish, does he not feel embarrassed right now? Who am I kidding, this is Yoo Jonghyuk we're talking about. I doubt he cares much.' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Channel closed due to issues.] </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glanced at the message and sighed in relief, thanking whoever was responsible for closing the channel. I was brought back to reality by the constant movement of Yoo Jonghyuk, true the channel was closed and the embarrassment was almost entirely gone. But the situation was still the same, I grunted and panted as he kept a steady pace. "Why- Now, you stupid sunfish." I said in between grunts and pants, "I guessed you'd have seen this coming, but it seems maybe not." He nipped at my neck as I gripped at the shirt tied around my wrists, "I can't see everything that happens, you idiot." I groaned as he slammed into me, the cloth of my underwear causing a lot of discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I managed to free a hand as I removed the cloth from my dick, sadly that was all I could do since Yoo Jonghyuk grabbed my wrist soon after and slammed into me as a sort of punishment, at least that's what I assumed. I tossed my head back with a moan as he held my hands to the bed, our lips met in a wet embrace as I felt my stomach turn. Yoo Jonghyuk noticed I was close and decided to speed up his pace, the room was hot and filled with pleasured moans and skin slapping against skin. Our lips parted as I suddenly gasped after he hit a certain area, sending a wave of pleasure through my body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked at my reaction and continued to pound into the same spot, I was on cloud nine and my body was trembling. Yoo Jonghyuk pulled me into another sloppy kiss as we both neared, I moaned at my release as he joined with a grunt. We worked our way off of our highs as we panted, he pulled out before falling beside me on the bed. We relaxed and laid in silence as I filed my thoughts, I sighed as I rolled onto my side and rested my head on his chest. "You're still an idiot." I muttered before drifting off...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this was trash, again, never said the one-shots would be good lol. I had the base of this one-shot down but it wasn't finished yet so had to put something together whilst struggle with four other things. Hope you enjoyed it anyways! (This book is mostly just an excuse to post some stuff bc I have over 30 stories currently in my documents lol.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>